supreme_uprisingfandomcom-20200214-history
Luo Yunyang/Treasures
Ancient God Slayer Spear An ancient spear Luo Yunyang bought at an auction. It was full of killing intent. When he infused his Ice Source Power the spear would resonate became azure blue and when he infused his Fire Source Power the spear would resonate became scarlet. Then the spear name appeared in Luo Yunyang's mind: God Slayer. When he tried to infuse the two powers simultaneously, a vision entered his mind of a three meter tall man throwing a spear using a technique called Sky-Shattering Spear. Inside the Spear was hidden Decimation True Intent. Chasing Sun and Accompanying Moon Two knives around the length of a palm of a hand. Although these small knives seemed like mere toys, the cold Qi they emitted would give anyone chills. They were weapons forged from No.13 titanium-gold alloy. The weapons forged out of this alloy were considered the sturdiest that the Da Alliance could forge. Buddha Disks Telekinesis Cultivator treasure. There are actually some mechanisms hidden inside them. Whene one reached the limit, he would split them into 108 disks and control them all in the air at once. It was actually a Divine Artifact that could transform into a Sun and Moon Pagoda. The Buddha Pagoda the Disks formed in the air burned intensely. The 100 Disks when fully controlled could become a single Buddha Disk with 10-meter diameter: 100 Disks In One. Bloody Scar A Saber orged from No.13 titanium-gold alloy. The weapons forged out of this alloy were considered the sturdiest that the Da Alliance could forge. Heavenly Source Stone A miraculous stone that could reverse attributes, turn essence flames into divine waters and vice versa. Myriad Convergence Ring A Treasure crafted by Great Craftsman Sen Yuan. This was a weapon suitable for the Great Chaotic Hole Path. It was a black ring about the size of a palm and as thick as a finger. This masterpiece had been forged by 360,000 extremely sharp Star Alloy pieces. It had taken the master craftsman of the Sen Family 10,000 years to perfect this ring. Great Craftsman Sen Yuan was actually not considered the creator of the Myriad Convergence Ring, but the person who had forged it. The actual creator of the ring was a phenomenal individual who had developed the Great Chaotic Hole Path after browsing through the Bloody Massacre Path's Sky Book. In the end, the Great Chaotic Hole Path he had developed had taken his life. Hence, the Myriad Convergence Ring had become a true treasure buried deep in the gravel. Although it was extremely powerful, no member of the Sen Family, or even the Bloody Massacre Path, knew how to use it. After being buried, it had slowly been forgotten. Luo Yunyang discovered a metal booklet under the ring with the words "Myriad Eight Laws". According to the contents of the Myriad Eight Laws, this wasn't some sort of cheat code, but more of an instruction manual. This manual actually contained the design concept behind the Myriad Convergence Ring. Furthermore, it also included the creator's own conclusions on the Great Chaotic Hole Path. Although the creator of the Great Chaotic Hole Path had eventually been overwhelmed by its power, his conclusions on the Great Chaotic Hole Path were what Luo Yunyang needed the most right now. The Sky Book Hall only contained the most basic diagrams of the Great Chaotic Hole Path. One could improve their comprehension of Origin Source Law by referencing these diagrams. However, the Myriad Convergence Ring and Myriad Eight Laws focused more on the application of the Great Chaotic Hole Path. Flaming Heavenly Shuttle A Treasure Weapon for Telekinesis Ability Users. Giant Silver Pagoda A Treasure bestowed by the Extreme Mysterious Realm. Heavenly Cycle Water Fire Star Cauldrons 3.650 Cauldrons. Each of these cauldrons was tens of meters tall and took up a great deal of space. Although they were different, every single one of them gave off a stifling vibe. They composed a set of ultimate treasure that could be used to seal up space or refine stars. Dragon Eagle Spaceship The creator refined two Celestial Domain-Grade auras belonging to a fire dragon and an eagle within the small spacecraft. The controls of this spacecraft were simple. This spacecraft could use the fire dragon and the eagle to attack enemies. Water Fire Sky Quake Hammers A Weapon he found in the Samsara Auction Firm of Samsara Star City. Divine Martial Battle Avatar A Weapon he chose at the third stage of the Divine Martial Hall. Manufactured from the foundations of the Divine Martial Hall and proficient in 13 military strategies. Its strongest power was akin to a half-step Supremacy.